Dance in the night
by Capouccino
Summary: "Bella est orpheline et fugue de l'orphelinat. En pleine nuit, elle tombe nez à nez avec un homme étrange en train de boire le sang d'une biche. Qui est-il ? Que lui veut-il ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas plus inquiétée que ça ?" Petite fic sans prétention qui a pour but d'être légère. Ed/Bella
1. Épisode 0 : Bande annonce

Hey ! Bon, ok, c'est démodé Twilight et bla bla bla mais j'ai juste envie de poster un truc qui traine dans mon pc (et qui est incomplet) depuis de nombreuses années. Je prends toujours autant plaisir à le relire et j'me suis dis "pourquoi ne pas partager tes anciens délires ?" et PAF ! chocapics ! voilà une nouvelle fic sans prétention, sans drame et avec de l'humour (le mien donc ça risque d'être bizarre).

J'suis pas vraiment de retour donc on va dire que c'est un mini retour :)

Comme d'hab, l'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient pas :)

Bonne lecture \o/

* * *

 **Voix-off : Dance in the night,** **l'histoire** **foireuse** **.** **Episode Zéro: BANDE-ANNONCE**

Le studio Délies™ est heureux de vous présenter sa nouvelle histoire : Dance in the night.

Série… Histoire imaginée par : Capou, Ecrite par : Ccino, Corrigée par : Parsonne.

Twilight appartient à Stéphenie Meyer.

Dance in the night c'est :

 **De l'amour** :

— Je t'aime!

— Moi non plus!

 **De** **l'amitié** :

— Copine !

— Angela!

 **Du** **suspense** :

— Mince, je vais me le prendre ou pas ?

 **Des rebondissements** :

— Alice arrête de sauter dans tous les sens tu me donne mal à la tête !

Alors venez vite lire cette fic délirante(ou pas) !


	2. Épisode 1 : Souvenirs

Bein voilà le chapitre 1. Sûrement que je posterais tout ce que j'ai durant le weekend, histoire de me reposer un peu de mes études.

* * *

 **Episode 1 : Souvenirs**

Minuit trente et une. Ma famille doit surement être déjà bien loin dans les rêves. J'allume mon iPod et mets mes écouteurs. Je choisis _Angel of Darkness_ et commence à me déhancher sur la musique en faisant du playback. Je danse dans ma chambre en silence, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller papa et maman et le reste de la famille par la même occasion.

Puis, éreintée par ma danse silencieuse et nocturne, je m'allonge sur mon lit et me rappelle.

 _Ils m'ont dit que je suis là depuis que j'ai 1 ans et 6 mois. Mes parents sont morts, mais on ne sait pas de quoi. Alors j'attends, quoi ? Je ne le sais pas, mais j'attends. J'ai 17 ans et je suis toujours pas en famille d'accueil, par quel miracle ? La réponse est simple, je fuis les adultes qui espèrent m'avoir comme enfant, et ce depuis que je suis ici ! Incroyable mais vrai._

 _Et puis un jour, j'en avais marre. Un soir de pleine lune, je pris mon sac dans lequel je fourrais le stricte minimum, c'est-à-dire ma tutu accrochée à mon nuage (mon chat en peluche), je ne manquais pas de prendre l'unique photo de mes parents ainsi que quelques vêtements de rechange. Je pris mon portable et je mis mes écouteurs. La musique me donna le courage de descendre par la fenêtre. C'était périlleux, je risquais ma vie à tout instant en enjambant la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé. Bah oui, si jamais je tombe, je risque de me faire un bobo._

 _Puis je me mis à marcher en direction de la forêt, qui n'était pas très loin. C'est ainsi que je quittais Port Angeles pour aller je ne sais pas où. C'est là, en pleine forêt que je rencontrais Carlisle Cullen. Il avait du sang au coin des lèvres, il tenait une carcasse de… biche, je crois, entre les mains. Lorsqu'il me vit, son regard s'affola. Moi en bonne personne que je suis, je fis semblant de n'avoir rien vu._

 _— Nan monsieur, dis-je, je n'ai pas vu que vous veniez de mordre une biche et de boire tout son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, annonçais-je en faisant un signe solennel de la main. Puis je détournais les yeux pour appuyer mes dires._

 _Je crois qu'au début il ne comprit pas, ensuite il éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin et magnifique, mais moins que le mien !_

 _— Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, mais ne répète à personne ce que tu viens de voir, d'accord ? me demanda-t-il._

 _— Ouaip m'sieur !répondis-je en faisant un salut militaire._

 _Il rit de plus belle. Moi je devais trouver un truc, donc je repartis pour quelque part. En faite je crois que je cherchais l'assassin de mes parents, j'ai toujours su qu'ils avaient été tués par une personne, et c'est ce gens que je cherchais._

 _— Attends, me héla Carlisle, que fais tu toute seule dans cette forêt ?_

 _— M'sieur…_

 _— Appels moi Carlisle, me coupa-t-il._

 _— Carlisle, je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous vous faisiez dans cette forêt, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais…_

 _— En effet… Mais il me semble que tu es perdue, je me trompe ?_

 _— Non, en faite je cherche une personne mais je ne la connais pas. Voilà, vous savez, maintenant si je peux continuer mes recherches… Au revoir._

 _Et je me retournais et me remis à marcher. Malheureusement, Carlisle me rattrapa en un temps record ! Il se plaça face à moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il m'aime ou quoi ?Non parce que ça devient flippant… les agressions sexuelles, toussa, toussa…Je recule d'un ou deux pas, guère rassurée par ce comportement étrange._

 _— J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, me dit-il très sérieux._

 _— Pourquoi ? demandais-je de moins en moins rassurée par cet homme beau mais flippant, il faut le dire. Je déglutis avant de reculer encore un peu. Lui se contente de rester immobile, un léger sourire avenant sur les lèvres. C'est comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose. Ou alors je me fais trop de films et il est juste gentil._

 _— Eh bien, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré… son sourire se fait plus doux et il avance d'un pas. Je ne bouge pas et cherche dans ma mémoire ce visage qui m'était familier maintenant qu'il le disait. Soudain, mon regard s'éclaira :_

 _— Maintenant ça me reviens ! dis-je en me tapant le front. Vous êtes le docteur Cullen ?_

 _— Oui, répondit-il simplement, ne lachant pas son sourire doux, presque paternel._

 _— C'est normal alors, j'aime bien les hôpitaux avec ma malchance, finis-je en riant de ma maladresse légendaire. J'avais dû être bénie des dieux, c'est pas possible autrement._

 _— Tu es donc Isabella, continua le docteur de son ton calme et envoutant. Détestant ce prénom, je me contentais de le rectifier rapidement :_

 _— Bella._

 _Soudain, une femme nous rejoignit. Elle était belle avec son visage en cœur et ses cheveux ébène. Elle se figea un moment puis me sourit. Bref, je crois qu'elle croit que je sais ce qu'elle est et qu'elle sait qui je suis, ou un truc dans le genre._

 _— Bonjour, fit-elle dans ma direction._

 _— Salut. Mon sourire était si grand qu'il exposait à tous ma naïveté face à cette situation. Un seul sourire avait réussi à faire tomber toutes mes défenses et je n'arrivais plus à me méfier de ces deux inconnus. Enfin, c'était surtout la dame qui était inconnue._

 _— Bien, Bella, voici ma femme Esmée._

 _— Enchantée._

 _— Allons nous asseoir pour discuter, dit la femme du doc'_

 _Mauvais plan ! Alerte rouge ! Je secoue doucement la tête affichant un sourire désolé. J'ai autre chose à faire et cette simple phrase fit remonter en moi tout ce que j'avais lu et vu sur les agressions. Riant nerveusement, je me recule, prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je n'avais rien pour me défendre et il faisait nuit, bon courage pour sortir de cette forêt sans décéder. Carlisle s'approcha doucement de moi, une main tendue sûrement en signe d'apaisement. Mais je ne voulais pas m'apaiser, oh ! Laisse moi ! Un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme et je constate son regard légèrement désolé voire triste. Quoi ? Pourquoi elle est triste que je parte ? Trop bizarre. Mon attention se reporte sur le médecin en qui j'ai de moins en moins confiance._

— _Allons, nous n'allons pas te manger… dit-il doucement, tu n'as rien à craindre._

 _Bein voyons. C'est ce que disent tous les ravisseurs…_

 _…_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait changé d'avis mais voilà que je les suivais à travers la forêt, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas m'empaler sur une de ces branches vicieuses qui se dissimulent dans l'ombre._

 _Ils me guidèrent jusqu'à une grande villa blanche. Trop belle pour être vrai. Nan, sérieusement, on dirait un conte de fée. Je devrais paniquer là, mais tellement en fait… Mais mon instinct ne me disait pas de fuir, au contraire, et j'avais une confiance aveugle en mon instinct._

 _Ils entrèrent et s'assirent sur un sofa. Moi, je détaillais la maison comme une impolie. En faite, elle était banale, juste meublée dans un style moderne. La seule chose qui retint vraiment mon attention, c'était un piano à queue posé sur une estrade. Esmée, ou Carlisle, rit. Ensuite, le médecin me fit signe de m'asseoir en face d'eux._

 _— Entrons dans le vif du sujet, commença-t-il._

 _— J'vous écoute._

 _— Tu es orpheline ?_

 _— Ouais, dis-je sans une once de tristesse._

 _Esmée parut, un instant, choquée par mon ton._

 _— Et… Tu es en fugue ? continua Carlisle._

 _— Bien sûr ! souris-je, fière de mon coup._

 _Il fut songeur pendant plusieurs minutes. Moi je me contentait de balancer légèrement mes pieds d'avant en arrière tout en continuant d'explorer visuelle cette grande piève lumineuse. Il faisait chaud et c'était agréable. Je retins un baillement. Ils sont trop forts._

 _— Ecoute, je crois que ça va te paraitre bizarre mais…_

 _— Veux tu que l'on t'adopte ? termina Esmée avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

 _— Ouais, c'est chelou… mais bon, vu que j'ai plus de famille, pourquoi pas ?_

 _Elle me prit dans ses bras, je crois qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Bordel, j'suis inconsciente je crois… Faut croire que je ne tiens pas à la vie en fait…_

 _Et après…J'suis allée me coucher dans un lit confortable dans une chambre charmante et j'ai rejoins Morphée au pays des bisounours. Le lendemain, Carlisle et sa femme sont allés faire tous les papiers d'adoption. Le soir, j'avais rencontré la famille Cullen au grand complet._

Je regardais l'heure, une heure du matin. Je retins un bâillement. Je me glissais sous la couette et je m'endormis, un large sourire stupide aux lèvres.

* * *

Blabla de fin et hop, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3


	3. Épisode 2 : Cours

_**La réponse aux commentaires !**_

 **Kikainlove1** : Merci à toi ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que les gens lisent encore Toute la fic serait plus ou moins légère :) Pour l'instant, les 7 chapitres que j'ai réécris le sont ^^ Par ailleurs, il y aura sûrement des bizarreries dans l'écriture, dues au fait que cette fic à été écrite i ans XD

Sinon, voilà le chapitre 2 :) J'ai pour l'instant 7 chapitres (+ des chapitres en vracs) écrits, on verra si j'arrive à tout relier ce soir :p

* * *

 **Épisode 2 : Cours**

Bip, bip, biiiip !

Mon réveil sonnait. Je fis un mouvement pour l'éteindre, histoire de me rendormir et de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais sonné. Mais je ne le trouvais pas. Tant pis. Je retournais me blottir sous ma couette.

 _— Ma petite sœur ne veut pas se lever ?_ dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

 _—_ _Emmett, je veux dodo encore trois bonnes heures !_

 _— Oh non !_

Il retira ma couette préférée en un mouvement. Je grelotais légèrement. Je me levais donc, ma tutu en bouche. C'était une habitude que je devais perdre car tout le monde se foutait de ma gueule quand ils me voyaient avec nuage et ma tutu. Emmett me mis une tape dans le dos avant de déguerpir à grande vitesse. Il avait raison, j'allais le tuer s'il continuait.

Je descendis les escaliers, peu sûre de moi. Je venais de me lever et donc j'étais une victime parfaite pour la maladresse. Enfin, j'arrivais sans encombre dans la belle cuisine de la villa. Esmée m'avait préparé un petit dèj des plus exquis. Je m'empressais de tout avaler, mais je n'eu qu'encore plus envie de roupiller.

 _— Maman…t'aurais pas un café bien noir et corsé ?_ murmurais-je.

Elle m'apporta une tasse de café et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et j'avalais à vitesse grand V mon café. Je me brulais la langue.

Ensuite, je montais me changer. Je mis un panta-court noir dans un style un peut gothique et un t-shirt bleu avec marqué dessus « I'm not an Angel », ce qui me convenais à merveille ! J'aimais porter des habits qui me donnaient un look « dark et torturé ». J'étais loin mais alors très loin de l'être. C'est juste que cela m'amusais d'embêter Alice avec des vêtements qui n'étaient absolument pas à son goût. J'attrapais mon sac et descendis.

Alice me regarda avec une pointe de désapprobation quant à ma tenue du jour. Il est vrai que je ne la laissais pas me choisir plus de dix tenues par… mois ? Bref, j'embrassais ma maman chérie et je m'apprêtais à franchir la porte quand une main me retint par l'épaule. Je me retournais.

 _— Désolée mon pitit papa, je t' ai oublié,_ lui dis-je en lui faisant un de mes plus beaux bisous baveux. Il grimaça avant de rire doucement.

 _— Rappelez moi de jamais le lui demander,_ chuchota Emmett. Rosalie lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

 _— Bella,_ soupira-t-il, _tu ne crois pas que tu devrais mettre quelque chose de plus chaud ? Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade._

 _— Meuh non, j'y serais point malade mon petit papa,_ lui dis-je, _j'y suis aussi résistante que les autres ! Et pis si j'suis malade, tu me soignes pas,_ souris-je, fière de jouer sur ma stupidité inventée. De toute manière, il savait parfaitement que j'aimais bien taquiner les gens.

Cela dû lui déplaire, mais il ne commenta pas. Je rejoignis Alice et Rose dans la belle voiture de ma belle sœur blonde. Y a beaucoup de belles choses ici, je sais.

Pendant le trajet, nous discutaillâmes de mode. Rose s'enthousiasmais quant à la sortis d'une nouvelle robe, elle se promit de l'acheter. Alice, elle, voulait à tout prix me renouveler ma garde robe qu'elle jugeait trop vide et démodée. Je lui répondis que non, elle ne toucherait pas à mes affaires. Cependant, à mon annive, elle pourra me faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle faillit sauter de joie.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Je sortis de la voiture et je me dirigeais vers mes potes. Ils trouvaient ça bizarre que je ne traine pas avec mes frères et sœurs, comme à l'habitude de la famille Cullen.

 _— Je sais, c'est bizarre pour vous. Mais moi je trouve que je les vois déjà beaucoup,_ répondis-je une énième fois à leur question.

Je vis alors Mike reluquer Jess. Je l'attirais dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

 _— Coco ! (oui, j'appel tout le monde coco) Je te le dis encore une fois ! Jess elle en pince pour toi ! Alors tu te bouge ton petit cul et tu l'invite au bal, compris ?!_

 _— Ou…oui,_ bégaya-t-il.

Il rejoignit les autres. Angela s'approche de moi. Elle sourit. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Ensemble on avait de ces fou rires, on était folles à deux. Elle comme moi, on braillait dans la cour pendant les pauses, se tordant de rire pour un oui ou un non. Bref, on était connes et tarées. Je l'accueillais avec un magnifique sourire fier. Oui, j'étais fière de jouer les entremetteuses comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'être importante et de connaitre tous les petits secrets de tout le monde. C'était fabuleux.

 _— Bin dis donc, t'y es pas allée de main morte toi,_ me dit-elle, _je suis sûre que ce soir il cauchemarde sur toi !_

 _— T'es sûre ? Tu penses pas que c'est maintenant qu'il cauchemarde ? Moi je te le dis, je vais le cuisiner un bon coup !_

Nous partîmes dans un excès d'hilarité. Et c'est en se tenant le ventre en train de rire comme des alcoolos que nous nous rendîmes en cours de math.

Ah lala les maths… Quel horreur ! Heureusement qu'Angela me tenait compagnie sinon je crois que je me serais endormie. On se racontait nos fantasmes les plus fous, gloussant comme des poules. Le prof nous réprimanda.

La sonnerie sonne, enfin. J'avais rien marqué du cours, comme d'hab'. Ange non plus n'avait rien fait. C'est en se racontant avec qui nous voulions sortir qu'on se rendit en sport.

 _— Avec Ben ! Sans hésitation,_ répondit-elle.

 _— Mouaif, moi j'sais pas… Peut-être Jean._

 _— Jean ?! Le mec avec la touffe de cheveux et qui est presqu'aussi blanc qu'un de tes frères ?!_

 _— Ouais. En plus t'aurais vu ses yeux… Mmmm, un vrai délice !_

Je fantasmais sur lui. Ma bouche touchait presque le sol, et je suis sûre qu'un filet de bave en sortait. Pourtant, ma conscience, que je n'écoutais pas, me hurlait de laisser ce mec et de prendre Edward… … … Edward ?! Mon frangin ?! Mais… mais… mais je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps, mon cours ayant déjà commencé.

Et on fait des va et viens ! chantonnais-je dans ma tête. Je renvoyais le ballon dans la tête de… personne en faite. Volley ! Fabuleux sport ! Dangereux mais excellent pour moi ! Ca me bousille les avant-bras mais c'es pas graaave ! Je sautillais sur tout le terrain, comme la folle que je suis. Soudain, un machin percuta ma figure de plein fouet. Mince, je tombe et j'embrasse le sol comme une merde. Des étoiles dansaient dans mes yeux. C'est beau l'espace.

 _— Ca va ? Je suis désolé, vraiment,_ me dit une voix, SA voix !

 _— T'inquiète, j'ai connus pire comme situation,_ dis-je, fière.

Il m'aida à me relever. Oh mon dieu, j'ai tenus sa main. Je crois que je vais… ça y est, le rouge me monte aux joues ! Il repartit sur son terrain. Je regardais ses muscles travailler sous l'effort. Gah…

 _— Ferme la bouche,_ me chuchota Ange.

Je m'exécutais, mais je ne quittais pas mon fantasme des yeux pour autant. C'était de l'indécence à l'état pure. Personne n'égalait sa beauté physique et son intelligence. Pas même ma famille je crois. Et pourtant je leur porte beaucoup de respect.

Fin du cours et donc pour moi début de deux heures de SVT où je parlerais avec ma très chère amie !

 _— Bella, ton frère regardait Jean avec un regard noir quand il t'a relevé,_ murmura mon amie.

Je me retournais vers elle, surprise. Mon frère ? C'est pas genre… incestueux comme comportement ? Non mais ok, on ne soulignera pas qu'ils sont tous en couple ensemble dans cette famille et que ça ne gêne personne. Moi ça me gêne.

 _— Ah bon ?_

 _— Ouais, et je crois qu'il à le béguin pour toi._

 _— Le béguin ? Mais c'est mon frère !_

 _— Pas de sang puisque tu es adoptée. Et puis, regarde ta famille, ils sont tous en couples !_

Ouais, c'était vrai. Et c'était bizarre. J'me retenais de leur dire mais je crois qu'ils sont au courant. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils lisent dans ma tête par moment. Mais c'était le beau Jean qui était l'actuel élu de mon cœur et c'était avec lui que je voulais être ! Du moins au moins pour le bal. A la sortie de la salle, Jean m'appela. Le rouge me montait aux joues lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, affolé. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, sortir de sa prison et laisser s'exprimer tout l'amour et l'admiration que j'vais pour l'homme qui se rapprochais de moi. C'était presque douloureux en fait.

 _— Cullen, il faut qu'on parle,_ me dit-il.

* * *

J'vous plop \o/ En espérant que cela vous ai amusé :)


	4. Épisode 3 : Déclaration gâchée

Plop, troisième chapitre, toujours aussi léger et étrange :) Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour demander ça mais cette version de Bella vous amuse-t-elle ? Personnellement je l'aime bien. Elle est loin d'être idiote mais s'amuse à le paraitre. Et je m'amuse bien à l'écrire ainsi ^^

* * *

 **Épisode** **3 : Déclaration gâchée et balade en forêt**

 ** _— Cullen, il faut qu'on parle, me dit-il._**

Il avait toujours cette foutue manie de m'appeler par mon nom. Mais bon, il était tellement à croquer que je le lui pardonnais tout le temps. Bien que parfois je me demandais s'il savait comment je m'appelais réellement.

Il me guida vers une table dehors. Nous nous assîmes SUR la table et pas sur le banc comme tout le monde, car l'on n'était pas comme tout le monde. Enfin moi.

Il approcha son visage du mien et… je pouvais sentir son odeur de déo pour homme. Un délice venant de lui. Du déo sur le visage ? Encore mieux ! Un homme qui était aussi étrange que moi.

 _— Cullen…_ commença-t-il.

 _— Appels moi Bella s'il te plait,_ le coupais-je.

 _— D'accord. Bella, je crois que je…_

Je n'entendis pas la suite car mon lourdaud de frère qu'était Emmett venait de me jeter sur ses épaules et me porter jusqu'à la cafèt' en courant sous le regard surpris de Jean. Quel idiot ! Il venait d'interrompre le plus beau moment de toute ma vie ! Il va m'entendre ce soir lui ! Il me déposa sur une chaise à la table Cullen.

Tous souriaient sauf Edward qui devait être en rogne pour une raison ou une autre.

 _— Ma petite sœur est enfin là !_ dit Jasper content.

Il faisait semblant ou quoi ? D'habitude c'est plutôt ça : _Ah, t'es là toi ?_ avec un ton qui laissait paraitre qu'il en avait rien à faire que je sois là ou pas là. J'suis sûre que si jamais je disparais, il bougera pas son petit doigt pour me retrouver. Je lui lançais un regard légèrement agacé, il se contenta de garder son sourire énervant sur le visage.

 _— Rose, je vais tuer ton chéri ce soir, ou même tout de suite ! Il a interrompu une déclaration de Jean pour moi ! Je passe pour quoi moi ? Hein ?!_ hurlais-je en direction de mon idiot de grand frère adoré. Toutes les personnes dans la cafeteria tournèrent la tête vers nous, intrigués que la fratrie Cullen se dispute. Les potins allaient tomber. _Tu te rends compte ?! Il allait me dire un truc surement super important et toi tu m'as empêché de savoir quoi !_ je le pointais du doigt, on était debout, face à face. Lui il semblait amusé par ma colère. Ca ne fit qu'attiser le feu. _Je vais te tuer, et de découper en morceau et puis te tuer une deuxième fois et enfin te bruler !_

Je m'apprêtais à lui donner une baffe lorsque qu'une main m'en empêcha. Edward se tenait à ma droite, une main emprisonnant mon poignet. Il avait les pupilles noires, et en générale quand elles sont de cette couleur c'est qu'il est pas content d'un truc, voir en colère. Il me toisa et me dit d'une voix réfrigérante :

 _— Arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu n'as plus 7 ans mais 17 ! Alors comporte-toi en adulte !_

Non mais pour qui il se prenait lui ? C'est pas mon père à ce que je sache ! Non mais tu délires mon pote. Je n'ai pas de leçon a recevoir de toi. Mes poings se serrèrent et mes sourcils se froncèrent. J'avais la mâchoire crispée et je soutenais sont regard furieux. Moi aussi je pouvais être furieuse. Cependant, la dureté de son regard me déstabilisa et je finis par regarder le sol, intimidée par toute cette colère et cette violence. Toi, la larme au coin de mon œil, tu restes là, tu ne coules pas ! Ma contemplation du sol fut interrompue par sa main qui attrapa mon menton et qui me força à le regarder. Mon regard se détourna vers les autres membres de ma famille qui avaient perdu leur sourire. Emmett semblait même prêt à retenir son frère. Edward, tu es un homme violent qui se croit tout permis, je te déteste.

 _— Et tu me regarde quand je te parle ! Emmett t' as surement sauvé la vie d' un viol ou autre, alors remercie-le au lieu de lui gueuler dessus !_ dit-il sur un ton parental.

Alors là c'en était trop ! Ok il avait le droit de m'apostropher, mais en aucun cas il devait me dicter ma conduite. De quel droit me parlait-il sur ce ton ?! Réellement énervée, j'inspirais un grand coup tout en pointant du doigt Emmett.

 _— Lui ? Me sauver d'un viol ? Mais réveilles toi mon pauvre frère ! On est au lycée ! A quel moment les gens d'ici pensent à violer ou à tuer ? Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Alors écoute-moi bien Edward Anthony Cullen, je fais ce que JE VEUX !_ mon doigt se posait sur sa poitrine avec colère et j'étais prête à le frapper. Mais je me contenais.

Inspirant de nouveau, je me reculais avant de sortir en courant de la cafèt'. L'air frais du dehors m'accueilli alors que je me dirigeais vers la forêt qui n'était pas loin de l'école. L fureur se lisait en moi et je refusais d'entendre les cris de mes sœurs qui tentaient de me rattraper. Sans espoir pour elles, je ne me retournerais pas. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur mes joues rougies. Mon souffle était saccadé et ma vision trouble. J'étais furieuse, c'est tout.

Je marchais depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle. Je regardais autour de moi. Des arbres… des arbres… encore des arbres… et ! Oh ! Des arbres ! Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Évidement, j'avais marché pendant… je regardais ma montre, une heure, sans regarder où j'allais, trop aveuglée par la colère. Je levais la tête vers le ciel, là où vivaient désormais mes vrais parents.

 _— Papa, maman, je fugue et j'en suis désolée. Oui, je ne veux pas être une mauvaise fille. Mais trop c'est trop. Et j'ai hérité de ton caractère maman,_ dis-je alors qu'évidemment ce n'était qu'une supposition, je ne connaissais pas ma vraie mère...

Une énième larme coula. Je me remis en marche. Mais cette fois je regardais où j'allais, admirant le paysage. Une biche passa devant mes yeux. Elle s'arrêta un moment puis repris sa course. Durant le moment où l'animal s'était arrêté, j'avais vus dans ses yeux de la peur et… attends, depuis quand je sais déchiffrer le regard des animaux moi ? Je suis pas Pocahontas !

Un feulement se fit entendre. Je relevais la tête et je vis, à trois cent mètres de moi, un puma se léchant les babines. Mon cœur démarra sa course pour survivre, mais mon esprit, lui, mit un peu plus de temps à comprendre la situation. Quand l'info monta au cerveau, je détalais aussi vite que je pouvais. Peine perdue, ma course effrénée ayant rendu mes réflexes quasi inexistants… Je ne parle même pas de comment je me suis ramassée sur le sol de la forêt. Mais heureusement pour moi, je me relevais aussi tôt avec seulement les genoux éraflés.

Vive la course ! Je cours et je sais même pas pourquoi. Ah si, un puma m'a prit en chasse. Je tournais la tête vite fait… Oh my god ! Le félin était à trois mètres de moi. Là c'est sûr je meurs dès qu'il bondit. En plus un machin comme ça, ça doit faire dans les soixante kilos. Misère, je serais plus qu'une pauvre crêpe. Un arbre devant moi, un instinct de survit en sous développement, un puma. Je vais mouriiiirrr ! Non ! Il y a toujours une solution ! Allez, réfléchis et plus vite que ça ! … Attendez, y a des pumas dans les forêt ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'une idée vint de frapper de plein fouet.

L'arbre ! Je vais grimper dedans comme Tarzan ! Je me mis à courir encore plus vite, épuisant mes dernières ressources. J'attrapais une branche et me hissais dessus, bon Dieu ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça. C'en devenait surréaliste. Le félin me regarda une petite seconde, seulement une toute petite seconde ! Pourquoi y a qu'à moi qu'il arrive des trucs comme ça ? Il se mit à grimper à l'arbre. Et merde, je peux plus rien faire, je vrais crever. Paix à mon âme. Amène.

Le félin était désormais sur la même branche que moi. Et je me demandais d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait supporter nos deux poids. Il s'accroupit, prêt à bondir sur sa pauvre proie qui avait fermé les yeux comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à la situation. Enfin bon, il y a des réflexes humains que je ne comprendrais jamais.

J'entendis un feulement et puis…

* * *

Ah ah ! Suspens !


	5. Épisode 4 : Sauvetage et secret

**Épisode** **4 : Sauvetage et secret**

 ** _J'entendis un feulement et puis…_**

Puis rien quoi. J'étais morte ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Ouais, on m'avait dit de pas suivre la lumière blanche, mais là elle était pas blanche mais… y en avait pas.

Je sentis un truc froid et dur caresser ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Edward. Il me tenait dans ses bras. Je m'écartais de lui, ce qui me fit tomber au sol. J'eus une grimace de douleur. Ah mon pauvre coccyx. Il s'accroupit en un rien de temps. Une lueur d'inquiétude planait dans ses yeux dorés. Il me fit un sourire, mais je détournais la tête. S'il croit que je vais lui pardonner rien qu'avec un sourire, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Et puis un truc me frappa, pas physiquement. Comment m'avait-il retrouvé ? Je m'étais perdue dans les bois ! C'est pas pour rien que j'ai pas d'orientation ! Et puis, le puma… Comment il à fait pour arriver juste au bon moment ? Et comment il l'à tué ? Ce machin ça se tue pas avec un bout de bois !

Allez, ma curiosité reprend le dessus. Je me tourne vers lui.

 _— J'ai des trucs à te demander,_ dis-je.

Il se figea un moment.

 _— Ok, mais avant pardonne moi._

 _— Si tu veux. Bon, première question ! Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?_

Il réfléchit un instant, puis son regard plongea dans le mien. Il s'assit en face de moi, toujours ses yeux dans les miens. Je reculais un peu, affichant toujours ma mine boudeuse. Je ne perdais pas le nord. Il avait beau m'avoir sauvée d'une morte affreuse, je n'allais pas lui pardonner si facilement son comportement de goujat.

 _— Il faut que je te dise la vérité sur notre famille. Pourquoi on ne mange pas, pourquoi on ne sort pas au soleil, ect…_

Ah… la famille et ses secrets. Cette pensée me fit revenir quelques temps en arrière.

 _J'étais à table, seule comme d'habitude. Les autres avaient déjà mangé, enfin, avaient suivi leur régime bizarre. En effet, ils ne prenaient jamais de fruits ou autres pour le goûter. D'ailleurs, ils ne goûtaient même pas. On ne faisait jamais de repas en familles. Ils mangeaient tous avant moi. Au début j'étais fâchée, mais ensuite je me suis rappelé ce jour en forêt. Soudain, Carlisle vint s'asseoir en face de moi, me tirant de mes songes._

 _— J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ton passé, m'avait-il demandé, direct._

 _Je secouais la tête avant de répondre :_

 _— Nan ! Je t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu faisais ce que tu faisais quand on s'est rencontré, alors laisse moi mon passé._

 _Il se leva et partit, sans demander son reste. J'avais été sèche et méchante avec cet homme qui m'avait prit sous son aile. Mais mon passé était tellement… flou pour ne pas dire inexistant. Je me souvenais juste de mes années passées à l'orphelinat. Je crois qu'avec le temps j'avais même finis par me créer de faux souvenirs de mes parents, refusant d'admettre que j'étais là depuis mon plus jeune âge. N'avais-je donc aucune famille en dehors de mes parents ?_

 _Un autre jour, il faisait soleil à Forks. C'était rare. Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour me rendre en cours lorsque je me rendis compte qu'aucun de mes frères et sœurs ne m'avaient suivis. Ils étaient tous là, assis dans le salon. Je m'approchais._

 _— Bin, pourquoi vous ne venez pas ?_

 _— On va camper quand il fait beau, me dit Esmée, m'apprenant un peu plus sur cette famille étrange._

 _— Ah… avais-je répondus._

 _— Tu viens ou tu vas en cours ? demanda Alice._

 _Je réfléchis. Une journée sans ma famille ça veut dire une journée sans chaperonnage. Ils sont gentils mais ils ont tendance à me protéger plus que nécessaire et c'en devient étouffant._

 _— Je vais en cours. J'ai pas assez de bonnes notes pour me permettre de sécher._

 _Et je veux voir mon Jean d'amour ! continuais-je dans ma tête. C'est ainsi que je vivais ma première journée sans les autres au lycée. Cela avait grandement intrigué les autres. Mais je leur avait servis le : je veux pas avoir de plus mauvaises notes que j'en ai déjà. Et ils gobèrent._

Bref, famille étrange ! Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées. Je levais la tête vers mon frère. Il me regardait étrangement.

 _— Pas de problèmes !_ dis-je _. Allez, raconte moi tout, tout ce qui EST VRAIMENT UTILE à ma compréhension ! Je veux pas savoir si tu dors ou si tu te lave !_

Il eu un demi sourire. Bin quoi ? C'est normal de demander que l'essentiel quand on veut pas entendre la suite.

 _— Je suis un vampire,_ annonca-t-il.

 _— Et ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là dedans._ Non, vraiment. Ma vie est déjà suffisamment bizarre comme ça. Plus rien ne peux m'étonner en fait. J'suis sûre qu'en fait je vis dans un conte de fée depuis le début et que je suis dans le coma.

 _— Mais… Je bois du sang ! Je cours plus vite que le son ! J'ai une super ouïe et une super vue ! Et…_

 _— Stop ! Je m'en fous un peu… Quoi ?! Tu bois du sang ? Coool ! C'est tellement dark et torturé comme truc !_ Il ne devait pas savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer car il me regarda étrangement. Ok, c'était pas une surprise pour moi. Je savais que Carlisle était pas normal et qu'il buvait du sang de biche. Alors pourquoi pas les autres ? Ils ont tous le même regard et les pupilles qui changent de couleur. Ouais nan en fait j'y crois pas. Carlisle est juste un peu psychopathe sur les bords mais je l'aime quand même. Je hausse un sourcil peu intriguée par ses dires. Je me contente de soupirer.

Son visage se teinta d'étonnement. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Les vampires. Pfff, comme si c'était possible ! Bref, j'y crois pas ! Tout ce que je soupçonne sur cette famille, c'est qu'ils sont un peu dingues. Comme moi ! Et puis, s'ils sont des vampires, pourquoi y a pas de cercueils chez eux ? Pourquoi ils sortent le jour ? Et pleins d'autres questions de ce genre.

Enfin, j'y crois pas. Un point c'est tout. Et s'il me sort qu'il est télépathe, je lui ris au nez ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut que je rentre à bon port moi. Je me relevais et commençais à marcher dans une direction au hasard. Edward me héla et me montra la bonne direction à suivre. Ok, il à un bon sens de l'orientation. Mais moi aussi !

Mes écouteurs mis, j'allumais mon portable. 50 appels de mon cher papa. Oups, je risque gros en rentrant à la maison. Sans plus faire attention, je mis de la musique. Je chantais les paroles d' « _I see you_ » lorsque je me pris un arbre en pleine poire. Super. Voyons les dégâts… Ah, je saigne du nez. Pas grave. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et je le pressais sur la narine qui saignait. Dans la lune et dotée d'une maladresse légendaire, je suis fabuleuse !

Je regardais Edward. Il avait les yeux noirs et il paraissait se retenir. Ah… Il s'avança vers moi. Mince, quand c'est pas un puma qui veut me faire la peau, c'est mon frère. Enfin, je crois qu'il veut me faire la peau. Tout dans son comportement le disait puis mon instinct s'affolait. Et je fais toujours confiance à mon instinct. Je reculais, car même si je ne croyais pas qu'il soit un vampire, j'avais une petite part de moi qui doutait. Il se mit en position accroupit, prêt à bondir. Ouais, là c'est sûr il est pas normal. Je me mis à courir pour lui fuir. Pff, encore de la course. C'était peine perdue. Dès que j'avais fais un pas, il se retrouva sous mon nez, grognant.

Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Hein ? Par ce que je suis super malchanceuse ! La colère monta. Je devins rouge. Je regardais mon frère dans les yeux et lui dis en hurlant :

 _— Mais merde Edward ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que tu buvais du sang humain ! Là je t'aurais crus, patate ! Maintenant moi je fais quoi là ?! Hein ? J'épluche des pommes en attendant que tu me bouffe ? Nan mais sérieux quoi ! Alors maintenant tu dégage de mon passage pour que je puisse te fuir plus convenablement !_

Il haussa les sourcils puis il rit. C'est rigolo mon discourt ? Ah ouais ? Je lui mis une belle calque. Aïe, il a la joue dure ! Je viens de frapper un rocher ou quoi ? Nan parce que normalement un vampire c'est un humain mort, donc il à pas la peau dure… Je regardais ma main droite, je n'arrivais plus à plier mes doigts, et ils étaient légèrement gonflés. Ah non, je ne veux pas que ma main soit cassée en plus de tout le reste… Pitié, pour une fois, faites que ma malchance divine soit maudite des dieux…

Il s'immobilisa pendant un petit moment. Bingo ! J'suis enfin maudite des dieux ! Je profitais de ce moment d'inattention pour fuir à l'anglaise. J'étais à dix mètres de lui lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la taille. C'est quoi ces manières ? Il semblait paniqué. Moi j'étais gênée et en pétard. Soudain, il me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, purée, Ed, on a dit pas d'ambiguïté sur nos relations fraternelles ! Il se mit à courir vite, très vite même. Je ne voyais plus les arbres alentours. Il s'arrêta net. On était à la maison. Il me posa et disparu vers la villa en un temps record. Bein merci mec, même pas tu me porte jusque dans le maison. Je dois marcher toute seule, c'est ça ? Tss, je te détestes.

Encore des questions à poser. Il avait vu un fantôme pour détaler comme ça avec moi dans les bras ?

J'avançais vers la villa en me posant des questions toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. J'entrais et découvrais la famille au grand complet dans le salon. Tous me regardaient avec un visage mi-furieux, mi-inquiet. Sauf papa qui était plus furieux qu'autre chose. Je me fis toute petite et je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Faites qu'il ne me remarque pas. Faites que je disparaisse.

 _— Bella !_ cria Carlisle. _J'ai à te parler !_

* * *

Suspens again ! AH AH ! :3


	6. Épisode 5 : Savon de Marseille

Chapitre un peu bizarre. J'ai eu du mal à le relire et encore plus à le réécrire pour garder sa cohérence. Non parce que garder Bella à poil durant tout le chapitre... j'ai pas pu XD

* * *

 **Épisode** **5 : Savon de Marseille**

 ** _— Bella ! cria Carlisle. J'ai à te parler !_**

Ouh ! Pas bon. Je me retournais et je me dirigeais vers les autres. J'avais les épaules rentrées et je regardais mes pieds. Je levais la tête pour rencontrer le regard vraiment furieux de mon père adoptif. J'ai envie de mourir là, tout de suite. Oui, c'est ça, plutôt mourir que de subir la colère de mon père et de ma mère adoptive. Qui pour le coup semblait plus inquiète qu'en colère. Faut croire que c'est le rôle des papas que d'être en colère.

 _— Papa,_ dis-je d'une toute petite voix, _je suis désolée d'avoir fugué…_

 _— Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de très grave ? Si ton frère n'était pas arrivé à temps, tu ne serais plus de ce monde. Alors écoute-moi bien Bella, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne recommenceras plus._

 _— Oui papa._ Non mais compte sur moi, la prochaine fois, je fais ça bien. Je prends un fusil à pompe même si je ne sais pas m'en servir.

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon front. Je me contentais de ne rien dire et de rester immobile, gênée et mal à l'aise par cet acte soudain d'affection.

 _— On à tous eu très peur pour toi,_ rajouta-t-il.

Ok, je suis contente…

Me permettant de prendre congé après cette étreinte déstabilisante de mon père puis de ma mère, je monte dans ma chambre et prends une bonne douche. L'eau chaude me permet d'oublier les événements de la journée. Je sortis de la salle de bain seulement vêtue d'une culotte. Cela ne dérangeait pas étant donné que j'avais ma propre salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Je me séchais. Je mis de la musique et je commençais à faire du gainage, un bon moyen d'oublier plus encore et de passer à autre chose. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant un Emmett et un Jasper plus qu'étonnés. Je me levais et leur fis face. Jasper était gêné, ça se voyait, par contre Emmett semblait ne pas comprendre. Je levais un sourcil, peu gênée par mon accoutrement plus qu'indécent.

 _— C'est quoi cette tenue ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _—_ _Je_ _suis dans ma chambre, je fais ce que je veux, et puis on frappe avant d'entrer_ , répondis-je calmement et sans essayer de me cacher.

 _— Mais…mais…c'est indécent,_ murmura Jasper.

 _— Pourquoi ? Dois-je avoir honte de mon corps ? Et puis, être poitrine nue pour moi c'est comme être torse nu pour vous, sauf que moi j'ai des nichons qui dépassent._

 _— Certes, mais j'en connais un qui, maintenant, va venir te voir trèèèès souvent et sans prévenir,_ me prévint Emmett, rieur.

Super, et c'est qui ? Voulus-je demander, mais je m'abstins. Et puis pourquoi ils sont là ces deux la ?

 _— Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas venu pour parler de ma pudeur, je me trompe ?_

 _— Tu suppose bien petite sœur,_ dit Emmett.

Jasper ne parlait pas. Il était figé, le regard sur… ma poitrine ? Je rougis légèrement. C'était bizarre. Devenant tout aussi gênée que Jasper, je mis mes bras sur ma poitrine, la cachant ainsi à la vue de tous. Néanmoins, je ne retins pas une petite pique taquin à l'attention de mon blond de frère :

 _— Jasper, si tu veux savoir mon tour de poitrine, il faut demander,_ ris-je, il n'en parut que plus gêné encore. _Eh bien, je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ?_

 _— Heu… on voulait te parler de Jean…_

Emmett ne fini pas sa phrase. Je m'étais jetée sur lui, l'injuriant plus que nécessaire. J'étais rouge de colère. Il déguerpit en quatrième vitesse. Jasper suivit son idiot de frère. Vraiment, ils avaient pas autre chose à faire que de me parler de mes amourettes d'ado ? Et puis, c'est pas parce qu'ils sont déjà mariés à 19/20 ans qu'ils peuvent se permettre ce genre de conversation avec une fille submergée par ses hormones et, qui plus est, colérique et à un caractère de cochon !

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment 19 ans ces deux là. Si Edward est un vampire, alors le reste des Cullen l'est. Donc je dirais… 100 ans chacun ? La vache, ça fout les chocottes de savoir ça ! C'est des vieux croulants ! Cool ! Je peux faire des blagues idiotes à propos de leur âge. En plus, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas au courant que je sais ce qu'ils sont. Trop bien ! Ou pas… L'expression de mon visage changea du tout au tout, devenant dégoûtée. Des vieux qui matent ma poitrine… immonde ! Retenant cette image, je file mettre un haut rapidement, pioché au pif dans ma pile de vêtements, avant de sortir en courant de ma chambre. Le tout sans oublier de prendre mon précieux téléphone.

Je me dirige vers la chambre de mon idiot de frère que j'aime trop ! En chemin, je rencontre Edward qui a les yeux écarquillés. Pourq… ah, je suis toujours en petite culotte avec potentiellement le ventre à l'air... Bien la malchance que de m'avoir fais piocher ce haut vraiment court que je ne porte jamais d'ordinaire. Je lui fais un sourire et je continue ma course. J'entre sans frapper dans la chambre d'Emmett. Je le trouve en train de… QUOI ?! Mais…mais… c'est impossible ! Je suis choquée, je peux plus bouger. Argh, je vais finir aveugle, ou alors je vais mourir, tout simplement. Mais c'est un cauchemar ! Ou un rêve, ça dépend du point de vue. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai jamais vus Emmett avec un tutu rose en train de danser sur du classique ! Je m'écroule de rire. Je me tiens le ventre tellement c'est drôle.

 _— Bah quoi ? J'ai toujours voulu être danseur étoile !_ se justifia-t-il sans pour autant réprimer un rire face à mon hilarité. Il le faisait exprès, c'est pas possible.

 _—_ _Oui papi, mais à ton âge, il vaut mieux éviter ce genre d'exercice_ , dis-je entre deux rires.

Il me regarde sans comprendre. C'est encore plus drôle. Je ris tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre. Je manque d'air, mais c'est pas grave. C'est trop hilarant, faut que je prenne une photo. Je prends mon portable posé à mes côtés et qui ne me quitte jamais puis je le mitraille. C'est un bon souvenir ça ! Je me relève et je quitte sa chambre, non sans lui avoir lancé un « fais attention à ton arthrose, papi ». Puis je me casse.

Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, à écouter de la musique. J'étais redevenue calme et ma formidable mémoire m'avait fait oublier les évènements d'il y a peu. Ma fenêtre est entre-ouverte. J'admire la lune, si ronde, si belle, si blanche. Des vers traversent ma tête, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Mon imagination me guide dans les limbes de la nuit, me tendant la main par moments, me parlant par d'autres. Mais jamais ne m'abandonne.

Un grand bruit me sort de mes pensées. Je me mets sur un coude pour voir quelque chose. C'est Alice qui est dans ma chambre et sautille comme une puce. C'est elle qui a cassé mon élan d'imaginativité ! Elle me veut quoi à cette heure de la soirée ? Je me lève pour lui faire face. Elle se fige un instant puis reprend sa danse de « je sautille partout comme une puce », comme je l'appelle. En plus, elle frappe dans ses mains. Il doit vraiment y avoir un truc qui lui plait. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et me regarde dans les yeux. Un grand sourire fend son visage en deux.

 _— Bella ! Tu sais, tu sais !_ chantonnait-elle.

Ouais, et je connais quoi moi ? A part qu'Emmett est fan de danse classique, je vois pas. Mais bon, quand Alice sait un truc, c'est que c'est vrai. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur face à son enthousiasme et ses paroles.

 _— Tu sais, tu sais ! Allez, viens avec moi au salon !_ dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

 _—_ _Moi je veux bien te suivre comme ça, mais que vont dire les autres sur ma tenue ?_

Elle n'as pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça. Bref, c'est ainsi qu'elle me traina au salon. Elle sautant dans tous les sens, et moi derrière, en T-shirt et petite culotte. La simple tenue que je porte en cet instant.

Les autres sont tous là, assis dans les canapés. Ils me dévisagent curieusement. Carlisle et Jasper poussent des toussotements gênés. Edward me reluque comme pas permis. Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassent, eux ils paraissent pas avoir conscience de ce qui les entoure. Esmée, elle, regarde Alice avec un regard noir. Réaction normale de la part de ma chère famille. C'est pas parce que je suis leur enfant que je ne suis pas une fille de 17 ans avant tout. En plus, j'ai froids aux jambes. Là je suis rouge de honte. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas pudique, mais quand même. Être à poil, ou presque, devant sa famille au grand complet c'est… gênant. Surtout si ton père et tes frères te regardent comme des gros pervers ! Bref, je cache le reste de mon corps avec le plaid du canapé.

Cependant, une chemise apparait devant mes yeux. Grande et longue, elle conviendra mieux que ce T-shirt court et que ce plaid qui ne couvre rien en fin de compte. Je regard ma mère et la remercie du regard avant d'enfiler la chemise. Je prends ensuite place à côté de ma grande sœur blonde. Elle me regarde avec amusement. Je me demande pourquoi. Je vois alors sont regard se porter sur ma chemise. Je regarde à mon tour et découvre que cette chemise appartient à Edward. Ok, je vois pas le mal à piquer les affaires des membres de la famille. Je me tourne vers Edward et le remercie du regard. Il me sourit.

Papa Cullen se lève et nous fait face, comme lorsqu'il y a un truc d'important à dire. Tous les regards se tournent vers le patriarche.

 _— D'abord,_ commença-t-il, _je voudrais, Bella, tu arrête de te promener presque nue dans la maison, pour le moral de tout le monde._

Je hochais la tête d'affirmation avant de lancer un regard noir vers Jasper, Alice et Emmett. S'ils n'avaient pas fait irruption dans ma chambre, je serais habillée. Bande de malpolis.

 _— Et moi j'aimerais qu'on FRAPPE avant d'entrer dans mon sanctuaire,_ dis-je en regardant les trois concernés.

Ils me firent tous le petit sourire du « je suis innocent ».

 _— Bien, je continue. J'ai réunis la famille pour parler de notre secret…_

* * *

Moins de suspens cette fois :3


	7. Épisode 6 : Secret, encore

Encore un chapitre que je trouve bizarre. En fait, ce qui est étrange c'est de relire des écrits qui ont 5 ans, de trouver ça génial au point de vouloir continuer l'histoire et la réécrire XD

* * *

 **** **Épisode** **6 : Secret, encore, et foutage de gueule**

 ** _— Bien, je continue. J'ai réunis la famille pour parler de notre secret…_**

Leur secret ? Ah… Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux, mais de là parler d'un secret… Peut-être que… Le fait qu'ils soient tous des vampires ? Ouais, ça peut être un petit secret ça. Ou alors le fait qu'ils soient tous vieux de 100 ans. Cette pensée me fit rire, ce qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Le pire, c'est que je pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'étais partie pour un fou rire de plusieurs minutes. J'avais mal au ventre, mais je riais. Ils me regardaient tous très bizarrement, cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon hilarité. Jasper eut même du mal à se retenir de me rejoindre dans mon hilarité.

 _— Bobo le ventre,_ dis-je entre deux rires.

 _— Ca va ?_ me demanda Carlisle qui semblait à mille miles de comprendre mon humour du soir. Quoi qu'il n'était pas stupide, il pouvait bien faire le lien entre mon fou rire et mon mal de ventre qui n'était jamais que mes abdos qui travaillaient.

 _— Ouais, à fond !_

 _— Bon, tu as l'air calmée. Je vais te révéler notre secret. Mais avant tu dois promettre de ne rien dire !_ me prévint-il.

 _— Ok, pas de problème._

 _— On est des…_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense, comme pour me laisser deviner.

 _— Vieux !_ répondis-je sans hésiter avant de reprendre mon fou rire. Ils me fusillèrent du regard et mon fou rire se calma presque instantanément. Vous n'êtes pas drôles.

 _— Heu… Aussi,_ dit Jasper, _mais nous sommes des vampires !_

 _— C'est rien ça ! Et pis je le savais déjà. Bon, alors, c'est quoi votre âge ?_

Le fait que je prenne bien leur « secret » les déstabilisa. Pire encore, le fait que je ne parte pas en courant les étonna. Le secret n'en était pas un car il avait déjà été révélé à plusieurs moment. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Carlisle et Esmée, le fait qu'ils ne mangent jamais avec moi et aujourd'hui encore avec Edward. Bien que leur révélation m'avait tiré du pseudo déni dans lequel j'étais, je ne pouvais pas être surprise ou impressionnée par quelque chose que je savais déjà. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était connaitre leur âge pour leur faire des blagues. J'eu un rire sadique à cette pensée. Niark, Bella au caractère taquin est de retour ! Je me frottais les mains et je sentais que des cornes me poussaient sur le crâne.

 _— Hum, Bella, voudrais tu nous dire ce que tu prépares dans ton coin ?_ demanda Edward.

 _—_ _Nan ! Y a que moi qui le sais !_

 _— Et moi !_ cria Alice.

 _— C'est pas possible ça ! Tu peux pas lire dans ma tête !_

 _— Moi non, je peux voir l'avenir. C'est Edward qui lit les pensées._

Et voilà, fallait qu'ils aient des pouvoirs en plus d'être bizarres et d'être des vampires. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Mince ! Alors depuis tout ce temps il lisait dans mes pensées ! Mais c'est horrible ! J'ai pas de vie privé ça veux dire ! Argh ! Je dû les affoler, car ils me rassurèrent de suite que mon frère était dans l'incapacité de lire mes pensées.

Ouf ! Je suis tranquille ! Mais du coup, son pouvoir sert à rien s'il y a des esprits dans lesquels il ne peut pas lire… Tu es inutile mon frère.

 _— Bon, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?_ demandais-je.

 _—_ _Oui_ , dit Rosalie. _Et c'est quoi tes choses sérieuses_ , dit-elle ensuite avec méfiance.

 _— Je veux votre âge !_ Bien sûr, l'idée de connaitre leurs pouvoirs ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Peut-être qu'Emmett était en réalité super man ?

Ils me regardèrent tous avec inquiétude. Je leur fis un coucou et une grimace, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui marcha puisqu'ils rirent tous. Décidemment, ils étaient pire que des girouettes.

 _— Moi j'ai 347 ans,_ commença Carlisle.

 _— J'ai 103 ans…_ dit Edward.

 _— Ma puce, moi j'ai 116 ans,_ me sourit maman.

— _77 ans,_ dit platement ma chère Rose

 _— 90 ans !_ cria Alice

 _— Que 75 ans, je suis le plus jeune,_ se désola Emmett.

— _Plus maintenant, je suis là et j'ai que 17 ans._

 _— Heu… j'ai… 147 ans…_ hésita Jasper.

Wow ! Ils on pas tous plus de 100ans, je suis dégoutée. Mais je peux appeler papa l'ancêtre, Jasper squelette, maman mamie cookies et Edward papi gâteau ! Cool ! Ils vont rien comprendre ! En plus j'adore les cookies ! Miam, je pourrais en manger des tonnes et des tonnes ! Je digresse.

 _— Mais…mais… on est des monstres, Bella !_ dit Edward. _Tu n'as pas peur ? On boit du sang !_

 _— Ouais… Pas grave ! En plus si vous aviez voulu me faire du mal, vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps ! Et puis tu me l'as déjà dis, papi gâteau !_

 _— Papi gâteau ?_ demanda Emmett.

Je montrais Edward du doigt. Mon colosse de frère se mit à rire, rapidement suivit par le reste de la famille.

 _— Excellent ! Tu vois Eddie, Bella t'as trouvé un surnom encore mieux que le mien ! Je crois que je vais t'appeler papi gâteau à mon tour !_ rigola Emmett.

Edward grogna. Charmant.

 _— Eh non ! C'est mon surnom que j'ai trouvé pour lui ! Bas les pattes Emmett !_

Mon idiot de frère que j'aime se mit à bouder dans son coin. Je regardais l'heure : 23H00. Bon, il faudrait que j'aille me coucher, ou du moins faire comme si. J'attendrais qu'ils dorment tous à poing fermé. Tous vampires qu'ils sont, ils doivent dormir. Niark !

 _— Bonne nuit la famille !_ dis-je.

Ils voulaient répliquer mais je ne leur en laissais pas le temps. Je montais dans ma chambre après avoir fait un bisou à tout le monde. Je fermais la porte et enlevais la chemise d'Edward puis mon haut vraiment court qu'il faudrait que je balance. Il faudra que je la lui rende. Je me mis en pyjama et m'allongeais sur le lit. Je les entendis tous monter et s'enfermer dans leur chambre respective. Une demi-heure plus tard, plus aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la grande villa endormie. Je me lève, mets mes écouteurs et mets de la bonne musique. Je commence à danser silencieusement, du moins du mieux que je peux. J'enchaine les pas de bourrés et des mouvements de hip-hop. Ensuite, je me mis à faire du playback. Et pour finir la nuit en beauté, je sortis sur mon balcon et regardais la lune. Je vis une ombre courir en direction de la forêt, mais je pense que je divague. Il se fait tard et avec tous les évènements d'aujourd'hui, j'ai de quoi être plus que fatiguée.

Je retourne donc dans ma chambre. Je me blottis sous les couettes et m'endors sans avoir fermé la fenêtre, un oubli. Au lendemain, c'est un bisou doux d'Esmée qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que ma fenêtre était close. Pourtant je… Je regardais maman.

 _— Dis, c'est toi qui as fermé ma fenêtre ?_

 _— Non ma chérie. Elle était déjà fermée quand je suis entrée._

Etrange. Mais pas tant que ça. Evidement, avec tous les secrets et les choses fantastiques de cette famille, une fenêtre qui se ferme d'elle-même n'est pas si bizarre que ça. Je descends et je prends mon petit déjeuné. En remontant m'habiller, je baille devant Emmett. Evidement, il ne manque pas son coup.

 _— Bah alors, on dort pas assez ?_

 _— La ferme si tu veux pas mon poing dans ta figure,_ grognais-je.

Il rit puis détala en grande vitesse. Je soupirais. Il avait beau avoir l'âge d'un vieux, il était toujours un vrai gamin.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et me dirigeais vers ma petite armoire. J'avais bataillé pas mal pour que Rosalie et Alice ne m'installent pas un dressing immense comme dans leur chambre. Je mis une robe verte et blanche, dans un style fée clochette, comme aimait dire Angela lorsque je portais cette robe. Je descendis rejoindre la fratrie Cullen. Edward me dévorait des yeux, mais je n'y fis guère attention. Son comportement me dérangeait et c'était gênant… mais agréable de savoir qu'on plaisait à quelqu'un. Alice accaparait toute mon attention, en effet, elle pestait devant mes gouts plus que douteux.

 _— Que veux tu chère sœur, je n'ai pas le sens de la mode dans le sang moi ! Et puis si j'aime être comme je suis, je le reste_ , dis-je.

Elle avait murmuré un bref « ouais » et elle était sortit. Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre moi et ma sœur fada de mode. Même si je suis du genre un peu folle et extravagante, j'ai une sainte horreur d'aller faire les boutiques plus de quatre fois dans le mois, soit une fois par semaine en moyenne. Et je ne restais jamais plus de deux heures en virée shopping. Tout le contraire d'Alice qui pouvait se lever aux aurores et rester dans les magasins jusqu'à la fermeture. Et me parlez pas des soldes. Là elle devient un vrai diable pour la famille et pour son mari encore plus. Je vénérais Jasper d'avoir la patience de vivre avec la pile électrique qu'était Alice.

D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui me sortit de mes pensées en me tirant le bras pour me conduire à la voiture d'Edward.

 _— Alors on est perdue dans ses pensées amoureuses ?_ me demanda Edward.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirais la langue comme une enfant. Ah la la, j'étais bien contente qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans ma tête. Je pense que ça l'embêtait pas mal. Et moi, ça m'amusais énormément.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Je descendis et rejoignis mon groupe d'ami. Mike, Jessica et Angela se jetèrent littéralement sur moi.

 _— Merci Bella ! Grâce à toi je sors avec la plus belle femme du monde !_ me dit Mike.

 _— Et moi avec le plus beau garçon_ , rajouta Jess. Tant d'innocence, c'est mignon.

Angela me tira à part. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et me sourit.

 _— Tu m'as fais peur hier, recommence plus ! Et pis, Jean m'as parlé…_

 _— Quoi ?! Il veut sortir avec toi ?_ demandais-je paniquée.

 _— Mais nan patate, c'est avec toi qu'il veut sortir !_

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais complètement choquée et heureuse. Et je crois que je serais tombée à la renverse si mon amie ne me soutenait pas. Jean. Le plus grand de mes fantasmes ! Enfin ! Je suis heureuse !

« — Nan, nan, nan ! C'est pas le bon choix ! me hurlait une voix dans ma tête.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est ton frère qu'il te faut !

— Hors de question ! Les mariages consanguins et moi ça fait un milliard !

— Patate ! C'est pas ton frère de sang ! Et en plus il est immortel ! T'es vraiment une cruche toi ! »

Je ne relevais pas. Je suis folle et je le reste ! Bref, je me dirigeais vers mon cours de français. LE seul cours où ma meilleure amie n'était pas avec moi. En plus j'étais à côté de Jean, devant Edward et derrière Alice. Le bonheur… Je m'assis à ma place. J'attendais mon voisin de table. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, c'est mon frère qui vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je ne me gênais pas de lui faire part de mon mécontentement.

 _— Nan mais tu te casses ! C'est pas ta place ici ! Et puis moi il faut que je parle à un pote !_

Il me regarda avec des yeux pleins de malice, me sourit avec son fichu sourire en coin qui faisait craquer tout le monde et murmura :

 _— M'enfin, chère sœur, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Et puis, ton ami est derrière toi. Tu pourras lui parler si tu ne te fais pas prendre._

 _— Je te vois déjà trop ! Et j'ai une réponse à lui donner et… Je sais plus ! Tu me fais perdre le fil !_

 _— Ah bon ?_

Rho ! Il avait gagné celui là ! Je boudais dans mon coin. Jean arriva et se plaça juste derrière moi. Il avança sa table et je reculais ma chaise. Je me retournais complètement et mis mes coudes sur sa table. Il me sourit. J'entendis un grognement venir de mon frère. T'es jaloux ? Ah bon ? Je savais pas que tu avais un faible pour ta petite sœur humaine mais surtout pour les relations bizarres ! Bref, je souriais à mon fantasme vivant.

 _— Bella, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?_

Je rougis, en plus je n'avais pas les idées très claires. D'un côté je voulais dire oui ! Et d'un autre, je voulais lui remballer sa question à la figure. Je ne sais plus moi ! Je sentis un souffle glacial sur mon cou. Je levais la tête et je vis Edward qui regardait Jean avec un regard noir. Ce dernier se renfonça dans sa chaise et ne dit plus rien. Je me retournais vers mon idiot de deuxième frère vampire.

 _— T'es jaloux ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as fais peur ?_

Pour seule réponse, il grogna. Très animal. Je soupirais d'exaspération. Alors, je récapitule. Jean me demande de sortir avec lui, Edward est jaloux et ma conscience veut me faire choisir mon frère pour une raison que j'ignore. Bref, je suis paumée. Et ma vie est une romance pour ado parfaitement ridicule… parfait.

« — N'oublions pas que tu dois rechercher l'assassin de tes parents !

— En plus ! Et je sais même pas pourquoi il m'a pas tué avec eux…

— Grande question. »

Parfois je me demande bien pourquoi je me parle à moi-même. Et surtout pourquoi je me tutoie comme ça. Pire encore, pourquoi je veux trouver l'assassin de mes parents ? Pour me venger ? Très peu pour moi. En somme, j'effaçais la précédente conversation avec moi-même de ma mémoire et retournais à mon cours tout en espérant pouvoir répondre à Jean tout à l'heure.

Le cours fini, je sortis prendre un peut l'air. C'est sûr que deux heures de français c'est chiant. Ma sœur Alice débarqua et me tira vers un endroit isolé. Elle semblait joyeuse. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas. Mais elle sautillait dans tous les sens !

* * *

J'aime bien arrêter mes chapitres au mauvais moment :3


	8. Épisode 7 : Une rencontre improbable

Et voilà le dernier chapitre que j'avais écris il y a cinq ans. Cependant, il n'était pas entier du tout et je l'ai continué. La différence de style se verra sûrement. On quitte également le côté léger pour rentrer dans quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux sans pour autant que ce soit du drama :)

* * *

 **Épisode 7 : Une rencontre improbable entre mon front et un arbre**

 ** _Ma sœur Alice débarqua et me tira vers un endroit isolé. Elle semblait joyeuse. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas. Mais elle sautillait dans tous les sens !_**

 _— Alice, arrête de sauter dans tous les sens, tu me donne la nausée !_

 _— Bella, Bella, Bella ! Il faut que tu dises non à Jean sinon Edward va commettre un meurtre !_

 _— Comment ça ?_

 _— Il t'aime, mais il veut pas te le dire._

 _— Merci lutin de te préoccuper de moi et de mes affaires,_ dit Edward sarcastique et énervé. Il venait d'arriver et fusillait sa sœur du regard.

Moi, je les regardais. Ils s'insultaient dans toutes les langues. Alice toujours joyeuse d'habitude, avait troqué son sourire pour un regard froid. Edward, toujours égale à lui-même, se contenait tant bien que mal de na pas frapper sa sœur. Un vrai gentleman.

Chacun grognait. Heureusement que nous étions en forêt, sinon je crains que leur secret ne soit plus un secret pour bien longtemps. Mais si, vous savez, la forêt juste à côté de l'école mise là par l'auteure pour lui permettre ce genre de scène ? C'est bon, je vous ai bien replacé le contexte ? Continuons donc, parce que cette histoire devient n'importe quoi.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer de les voir se balancer, littéralement, des rochers à la figure. Ca partait loin pour si peu. Je haussais les épaules, nullement impressionnée par ces démonstrations de force. Détachée de leur embrouille, je commençais à me diriger vers la sortie du bois.

 _— Heu… Moi je vous laisse à vos embrouilles,_ dis-je en m'éclipsant.

Une fois proche de l'école, je me dirigeais vers la route. J'avais décidé de faire l'école buissonière. De toute façon j'ai pas le moral et puis ça ne servirait à rien de tenter de remonter inutilement mes notes. J'suis pas bonne à l'école, mon truc à moi c'est… J'sais pas trop. Je marchais depuis maintenant un bon petit moment. J'étais aux portes de Forks. Je m'arrêtais devant le panneau, peu inquiète. D'un pas, je franchissais les limites de la ville. Oh, bien sûr, la maison était bien plus loin que la ville, perdue dans les bois. A croire qu'on aimait bien les forêts dans la famille. J'étais dos au panneau de la ville, sans avancer plus. D'un geste nonchalant, je sors la sucette de ma bouche et soupire. Ce soir je vais mourir. Sur cette pensée joyeuse, je me remets en marche, légèrement paniquée à l'idée de recevoir un savon de la part de mon père adoptif, Esmée étant bien trop gentille pour me disputer. Je hausse les épaules. Après tout, n'avais-je pas l'habitude depuis quelques jours de fuguer et de partir sans prévenir ?

Branchant mes écouteurs, je mets un peu de musique. Forte, bruyante, énergisante. Je marche en cadence, sûre de finir par voir débarquer une riche voiture avec l'un des membres de ma famille à l'intérieur me jetant un regard de glace. M'enfin, faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir me protéger plus que nécessaire. C'est vrai quoi, en une semaine je n'ai failli mourir que… deux fois ? Bon, ok, c'était justifié.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais très loin de Forks mais trop proche de la villa. Je marche vite quand je veux m'éloigner d'un truc, ou plutôt : fuir une famille trop présente aux mœurs bizarres de vampires consanguins. D'ailleurs, j'étais étonnée de ne voir personne débarquer. Faut dire que mon absence ne passe pas inaperçue au lycée. Je suis la première à brailler dans tous les sens et à ouvrir ma grande bouche pour dire tout et n'importe quoi. Quelque part, je suis une star au lycée de Forks. Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens, je n'en sais rien. Nouveau soupir et j'enfonce ma tête dans mes épaules tout en remontant ma capuche sur ma tête.

Un p'tit peu plus tard, un p'tit peu plus loin. Je vis une bifurcation menant à une plage. Je m'y engageais. Au moins s'ils me cherchent vraiment, ils me trouveront sur une plage en train de dormir ou de rien faire. Je m'assois sur les galets et je regarde les vagues mourir à la naissance de la terre. Un oiseau plongea et attrapa quelque chose. Un poisson peut-être.

M'allongeant à même le sol, je m'endormis bercée par le ressac. Je fus réveillée par la pluie qui tombait. Légère. Je regardais le soleil, enfin essayais, avec tous ces nuages c'est pas possible. Donc je me rabattais sur ma montre… Quoi ?! Il est déjà si tard et ils sont toujours pas venus ? Etrange.

Me levant, je pris la décision de longer la mer. Mes chaussures dans mon sac, je marchais pieds nus dans l'eau grise et froide. Ne me pressant pas, je regardais autour de moi, découvrant les environs. C'était beau. J'étais étonnée que nous ne soyons jamais venus par ici en fait. Très bizarre même. Pourtant ma famille semblait aimer les endroits beaux et tranquilles. Peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient pas cette plage ?

Soudain, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses soudaines qui arrivent dans ma vie, je heurte quelque chose. Au vu de la dureté et de la chaleur de la chose, ça n'était pas un arbre. Grand bien me fasse, à force d'épouser tous les arbres que je croise, je vais finir par devenir un elfe des bois. Avec de grandes oreilles et tout… Attends, j'suis sûre qu'ils existent, les elfes des bois, vu que les vampires existent ! J'suis trop forte en déductions !

Je relève cependant la tête vers la chose que j'ai heurtée. Il s'avère que cette chose est en fait un être humain plutôt grand et musclé qui me regard avec un regard bizarre entre colère et dégoût. Je lève un sourcil, étonnée. J'suis si immonde que ça ? Edward à vraiment des goûts de merde dans ce cas là.

 _— Pardon,_ dis-je en me reculant un peu. L'homme reste muet avant de soupirer et de passer une main derrière la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise maintenant.

 _— Désolé… je t'ai… vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre._

 _— Ah…_

Ce qui explique son regard en fait. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas cette autre personne ? Faut que j'arrête avec mes suppositions à la con là. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je reste plantée là à le regarder être mal à l'aise ? Le silence est pesant, faudrait le briser… Ce que je fais, je brise la glace avec mon gros marteau.

 _— Heu… Je suis Bella, enchantée._

Il parait surpris puis m'offre un grand sourire tout en me tendant la main. Je la serre. Grande paluche chaude et agréable contrairement à ma famille qui est d'une froideur impressionnante.

 _— Jacob. Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer, on doit avoir le même âge._

 _— Tout dépend de ton âge,_ dis-je, malicieuse, laissant tomber mes barrières. J'aime bien rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et en général je ne fais que très peu attention lorsque je rencontre des gens. Surtout s'ils ont l'air chaleureux comme ce Jacob.

 _— 16 ans, et toi ?_

 _— Tu vois ? Tu t'es trompé, tu dois me vouvoyer !_

Il hausse un sourcil perplexe. Je ris un peu avant de finalement lacher ma bombe :

 _— J'ai 17 ans._

Il soupire avant de rire avec moi, de bon cœur.

 _— Si peu, mademoiselle, un an d'écart ne font pas de vous une grande dame._

Je ris à ses mots. Il est agréable, plutôt drôle, je l'aime bien. Et ça fait quoi, même pas cinq minutes qu'on se connait ? J'suis géniale !

 _— Et si on faisait autre chose que rester là, à rire comme des abrutis sous la pluie ?_ suggère-t-il

 _— Tu préfères singing in the rain ?_ blancé-je, faisant une référence qu'il ne connait sûrement pas.

 _— Madame a de la culture à ce que je vois, très bon film._

Il m'offre un clin d'œil complice. Je suis sous le charme, Jean est oublié. Jacob est mon nouveau fantasme. D'un geste doux, il m'invite à le suivre en longeant la mer. Très vite, nous arrivons à un village : La Push. Je connais, parfois on passe devant pour aller en ville mais jamais je ne suis venue ici. Je pris donc mon temps pour explorer des yeux l'endroit, ce qui amusa Jacob qui me pressa vers chez lui. On allait être trempés qu'il disait.

 _— Plus que maintenant ?_ ris-je.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de m'inviter à entrer dans son antre. Ca sentait le feu de bois et la bonne popotte. Mon ventre grogna ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'hilarité de mon nouvel ami. Je le frappais dans l'épaule et il feignit une douleur atroce. Je sens qu'on va devenir copains comme cochons avec ce Jacob. Il s'éclipsa soudainement avant de revenir avec une serviette qui me lança à la figure sans ménage. Ouaip, c'est comme si on se connaissait de longue date en fait. Peut-être dans une autre vie ou dans un monde alternatif. Je me séchais rapidement avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où je rencontrais deux choses : un homme en fauteuil roulant en train de touiller quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être bon, terriblement bon. L'eau me monta à la bouche. L'homme me sourit.

 _— Bonjour_ , dit-il avec son sourire chaleureux.

 _— Bonjour_ , répondis-je en essayant de sourire, chassant cette gêne qui s'était installée.

 _— Je te présente Bella, papa. Une jeune demoiselle que j'ai rencontrée sur la plage. Elle semblait perdue alors que j'ai ramené à la maison. On dirait un chaton perdu, n'est-ce pas ?_ finit-il en passant une main sur ma tête, ébouriffant le peu de cheveux en ordre qu'il me restait. Je grimaçais avant de rétorquer, de bonne humeur :

 _— Si peu, en fait je me promenais et j'ai heurté Jacob qui se prenait pour un arbre._

L'homme ne dit rien mais son regard était brillant de malice et de joie.

 _— Et bien, Bella, puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour manger avec nous ?_

Oh oui, manger, hurlait mon estomac. Et nooooon, scandait ma raison qui savait à quel point j'allais mourir ce soir. Une idée de génie traversa mon esprit : et si je ne rentrais pas ?

 _— Ce serait avec plaisir mais ma famille doit s'inquiéter…_

Merde, ma raison a été plus rapide que mon estomac. Stupide raison !

 _— Je comprends,_ dit Jacob au teint bronzé, déçu semblait-il. Je souris doucement. Si seulement je pouvais rester dans cet endroit chaleureux, agréable mais surtout petit. J'aimais bien la villa mais elle était trop grande et trop moderne. Je préférais les choses plus… moins modernes quoi. _Veux-tu que je te raccompagne, petit chaton ?_

 _— Avec plaisir, grand arbre,_ souris-je. _Merci monsieur._

 _— Reviens quand tu veux !_

 _— J'y compte bien !_

Sur ces mots, je suivis mon nouvel ami vers la sortie du village. Il pleuvait toujours mais nous étions armés de deux parapluies et nous disputions comme de vieux amis. Presque comme si nous étions frère et sœur. Ca changeait d'Edward. En arrivant à la sortie, je remarquais une mercedes noire et freinais des quatre fers. Jacob s'arrêta aussi et fronça les sourcils.

 _— Pourquoi…_ commença-t-il.

 _— C'est sûrement Carlise._

 _— LE docteur Carlisle ?_ demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil et en me regardant.

 _— Lui-même. J'ai été adoptée,_ répondis-je rapidement, très clairement effrayée par le futur savon que j'allais me prendre.

Jacob ne répondit pas de suite. Il avait l'air énervé mais j'avais bien trop peur pour le remarquer vraiment. Je refusais d'avancer et je restais plantée là, tremblant comme une feuille, retardant ma mort autant que je le pouvais. Mon nouvel ami soupira et sembla se résigner. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda dans les yeux. Il était plus grand que moi alors il dût se pencher.

 _— Je vais être franc : je n'aime pas du tout les Cullen. Et tout le monde ici les déteste. Mais cela reste entre nous et tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Evite juste de dire que tu es une Cullen s'il te plait._

Sur ces mots sérieux, il décrocha le bracelet qu'il portait à son poignet droit et me le donna. Etrange comportement sachant que cela faisait, tout u plus, trois heures que l'on se connaissait.

 _— Merci,_ dis-je incertaine. Il me gratifia d'un sourire avant de tapoter mon épaule et de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

 _— Bon courage, petit chaton perdu ! Reviens quand tu veux ! De toute façon, je saurais si tu es là ou pas,_ finit-il en se tapotant le nez. Je ne compris pas vraiment le sens de son geste si ce n'est qu'il avait du flaire. Une intuition peut-être ?

Je lui fis un signe de la main et je rangeais le bracelet dans ma poche, précieusement. Puis, me résignant, j'avançais vers mon destin.

* * *

Oui non mais j'aime bien avoir un Carlisle si protecteur qu'il en devient presque méchant aux yeux de Bella :)


	9. Épisode 8 : Adieu monde cruel

**La réponse aux commentaires \o/**

 **Kikainlove1 :** _"Le soucis c'est Que Bella dans son innocence inconsciente ne leur a pas laissé le temps de tout expliquer et du coup elle est tombée sur la deuxième mauvaise personne! Comme d'hab elle a pas de bol je suis pareil des qu'il y a des emme**** dans les 20km à la ronde c'est pour ma pomme! Dis moi tu voudrais pas changer le nom de Bella par « Claudia » se serait plus simple... mdr "_

 **Capou :** Tu trouves que Jacob est une mauvaise personne ? :) Perso je ne trouve pas ^^ C'est un personnage qui prend pour son grade dans l'oeuvre originale et je voulais lui rendre justice en faisant de lui une personne gentille et désintéressée de Bella sur le plan amoureux ^^

 **Kikainlove1 :** _"Salut... effectivement cette Bella est bizarre et un peu naïve mais j'aime bien il faut quand même qu'elle fasse son âge elle n'est pas (encore?) transformée et apparemment elle n'a aucune idée de qui est sa famille mais c'est drôle!"_

 **Capou :** Ah ah, merci ! :D Elle n'est pas transformée et vit une vie d'ado presque normale. En fait, je me base sur ma propre expérience et sur mon propre comportement exubérant lorsque j'avais cet âge là :) Et faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à me reconnaitre dans cette jeune demoiselle explosive XD

 **Kikainlove1 :** _"C'est exactement le genre de suite que j'espérais! Ne te fatigue pas trop ma belle... Glen a déjà beaucoup fait... 7 chapitres c'est énorme même si ils ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui... en tout cas vive Jean... mdr Jean c'est bizarre mais j'aime! Énormément! Bises, bonne nuit "_

 **Capou :** Alala, si tu savais XD Jean est le prénom qu'un ancien premier amour XD Je trouvais ça marrant de l'inclure dans cette fic :) Je ne sais pas encore s'il sera un personnage récurrent ou non. Mais j'aimerais bien le développer :) Merci ! :D

Merci à toi pour tes commentaires, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'une personne apprécie mes récits ! Mille fois merci !

* * *

Et voici le chapitre suivant. Beaucoup plus sombre et plus froid, il marque une rupture avec la Bella des précédents chapitres :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épisode 8 : Adieu monde cruel**

C'est en marchant lentement, trop lentement, que je rejoignis la mercedes noire qui m'attendais. La porte passager s'ouvrit sur mon père adoptif, les yeux noirs de fureur, sûrement. Je dégluti, repliais le parapluie et entrais dans la voiture. Je posais le parapluie et le sac à mes pieds avant de me tourner vers Carlisle et de lui offrir un petit sourire désolé.

 _— Bonjour papa..._

Mais il ne répondis pas. Sentant l'atmosphère se refroidir, je fermais la porte et rentrais ma tête dans mes épaules.

 _— Ceinture,_ dit-il froidement, et je m'exécutais. Il démarra en trombe, le regard fixé sur la route.

Merde, là j'ai merdé et il est vraiment énervé. Je ne vais plus avoir le droit de sortir ! Pire encore, il va m'imposer un chaperon du style Alice ou Jasper. Je veux pas ! Et Jacob ? Je le reverrais quand Jacob ? En plus je ne lui ai même pas donné mon numéro. Ok, on fait pas ça au premier rencard mais quand même… D'ailleurs, mon téléphone… Subitement, je me mis à fouille dans mon sac, paniquée. Il n'était pas là. Mon sauveur, mon engin salvateur n'était pas là. J'avais dû l'oublier sur la table de la cuisine lorsque j'avais vidé mes poches pour mettre ma veste sur le poêle. Je pâlis, oubliant la fureur froide de mon père à mes côtés. Sans lui je ne peux pas m'échapper de ce monde pénible. Je posais un regard sur mon père. J'avais le teint livide et cette envie de fuir quoi qu'il arrivait. Mais je ne pouvais pas sortir de cette voiture en marche. Je ne voulais pas mourir tout de suite. Même si je savais que ma mort était inévitable au vu de la fureur que dégageait Carlisle. Assez pour qu'il roule plus vite que d'ordinaire et qu'il ait les sourcils froncés. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé. C'est effrayant. On sent bien le vampire là, trop bien même.

Rapidement, trop rapidement, nous arrivâmes à la villa. Mon père adoptif gara la voiture dans l'immense garage de la maison et sorti silencieusement de l'habitacle. Il m'invita, ou plutôt, m'obligea, à faire de même. Il avait le regard dur et d'un geste il m'ordonna de le suivre. Je savais où on allait : dans son bureau, loin des regards curieux de la famille. Mais pas loin de leurs oreilles. C'est honteuse que je passais, telle une condamnée à mort, devant mes frères et sœur mais surtout devant ma mère qui me lança un regard si triste qu'il me fendit le cœur. Je l'avais déçue, je le savais. Pire, je l'avais blessée. Je me voyais désormais les mains attachée par des chaines, trainant comme une bagnarde un lourd boulet qui grinçait à chacun de mes pas. Emmett me lança un regard désolé et Edward… Edward avait une expression mi figue mi raisin. Il semblait énervé et inquiet en même temps. Enfin bon, toute ma famille, à l'exception de mon père, semblait désolée pour ce qui allait m'arriver.

Cela ne faisait que… aller, un an que j'avais été adoptée et voilà que j'allais déjà quitter ma famille. Vu la colère de Carlisle, il allait m'exiler, à coup sûr. Attendez… un an que je suis ici ? Mais… J'ai pas 17 ans mais 18 ans, nan ? J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas quand est mon anniversaire. Chose futile. Je n'avais jamais aimé fêter mon anniversaire, cela ne présageait que solitude et tristesse. Mais je digresse. J'entre dans le bureau et reste près de la porte, prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou et à aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'avais peur, parce que je savais que je les avais déçus et blessés. Et ça, c'était terrible. Carlisle n'était pas posé à son bureau, comme à son habitude, non, il était devant la baie vitrée, tel un cliché de mauvais films, il regardait dehors la pluie qui tombait. L'ambiance était terriblement dramatique. Cette scène avait des relents de déjà vu dans certains films de gangster. D'une main tremblante, je cherche la poignée de la porte. Faudrait pas déconner non plus, je tiens à ma vie et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en fut de même pour mon père adoptif. Purée, j'suis rude à penser ça moi. Je trouve enfin la poignée pose ma main dessus, l'actionnant sans un bruit, du moins, je l'espérais. Il n'en fut rien car la voix terriblement froide de mon père adoptif s'éleva dans la pièce, résonnant sur les murs.

 _— Ferme cette porte, Isabella Marie Cullen._

J'enlevais rapidement ma main de la poignée tout en refermant la porte. Déjà que l'ambiance était terrible, le fait de prononcer mon nom en entier n'arrangeait pas la situation. Tremblant réellement cette fois, je m'approche de Carlise, les mains tripotant nerveusement le collier que je portais autour du cou.

 _— Je suis désolée papa…_ tentais-je de dire pour apaiser l'ambiance. Sans succès apparemment car il ne broncha pas. Enfin si, il finit par soupirer après plusieurs minutes d'un silence parfait.

 _— Emmett, Alice et Edward, arrêtez d'écouter aux portes,_ dit-il entre ses dents avant de se retourner vers moi. J'entendis des soupirs puis des pas qui s'éloignaient. J'osais un regard vers celui de Carlisle. Il soupira tout en secouant la tête. _Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de faire des bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? Pire que ça, tu n'arrêteras jamais de te mettre en danger._

Je me fis toute petite face à lui, détournant le regard vers la bibliothèque soudainement devenue très intéressante.

 _— Regarde moi lorsque je te parle, Isabella._

Ses mots me firent sursauter et je tournais immédiatement le regard vers lui. Son expression n'avait pas changée, il était toujours aussi froid.

 _— Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude et Alice n'arrivait plus à te voir._

 _— Me… voir ?_ osais-je demander.

 _— On ne savait pas où tu étais passée après que tu aies bifurqué vers la Push. Je t'interdis d'y retourner,_ dit-il, ignorant complètement ma question.

J'eux un élan de protestation qui fut très vite réprimandé par le regard froid et sans appel de Carlisle. S'ils s'inquiétaient, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus me récupérer sur cette plage ? Et… Alice ? Me voir ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? J'avais vaguement le souvenir d'une réplique ou quelqu'un mentionnait la télépathie d'Edward, mais les visions d'Alice… Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir.

 _— Alice s'est rendu compte trop tard de ta fugue, trop occupée qu'elle était à se disputer avec Edward._ Il appuya particulièrement sur ces derniers mots, répondant ainsi à ma question silencieuse. Puis il soupira longuement et son visage se fit moins froid. Moi je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser et je gardais mon attitude apeurée et mal à l'aise. _Pardon Bella,_ dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je ne bougeais pas, ne sachant pas si je devais exploser de rage ou fondre en larmes. J'optais finalement pour les larmes, ou du moins, mon corps craqua tout seul.

Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, déversant tout le stress et l'angoisse de ces derniers instants. Terriblement désolé, sûrement, Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et tenta de me consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était son rôle, après tout, de m'engueuler lorsque je faisais une connerie. Mais je n'avais jamais vécu de moment aussi intense et je n'avais jamais connu l'amour d'un père. Car oui, tout ceci était parce qu'il s'était réellement inquiété pour moi et qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer autrement que par la colère.

 _— Je suis désolé Bella…_

Je secouais la tête :

 _— C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû partir comme ça… Mais Jacob est gentil et je n'ai rien…_

Il se raidit.

 _— Sûrement mais là n'est pas la question… Nous ne pouvons pas aller à la Push. Aucun Cullen n'a le droit de poser les pieds là bas…_

Je relevais la tête pour poser mon regard emplit de larmes dans le sien qui s'était éclaircit. Je reniflais un grand coup et Carlisle me lâcha pour me tendre un mouchoir.

 _— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour ne pas pouvoir aller là bas ?_

 _— Nous sommes des vampires, voilà pourquoi…_

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Mais elles n'étaient plus vraiment de tristesse, elles se muaient en larmes de colère. Je subissais leur condition tous les jours. Je ne pouvais pas vivre ma vie sans être surveillée. Et maintenant que j'avais rencontré une nouvelle personne avec qui le courant passait très bien, je ne pouvais plus la voir parce que j'avais une famille de vampires. De rage, je sortis sans un mot du bureau de mon paternel adoptif et me ruais vers ma chambre. Verrouillant la porte à double tours, je m'enfouissais sous ma couette, pleurant face à cette injustice. De toute façon, il fallait que je retourne là bas pour récupérer mon téléphone.

Ne pensant pas plus, je finis par m'endormir profondément.

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce changement de ton ? :)


End file.
